<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Unexpected Snowstorm Smell by aleysiasnape</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562181">The Unexpected Snowstorm Smell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape'>aleysiasnape</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Smell of snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:21:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Loki smelling the fresh smell of falling snow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Loki (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>30 Days of Winter Writing</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Unexpected Snowstorm Smell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for KCAWS 30 days of winter writing day 1: The Smell Before the Storm. I picked the pairing: Hermione/Loki and came up with this short drabble. Many thanks to my beta, thenewpyt for looking the story over!</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione Granger was all bundled up to head out to meet up with Prince Loki who promised her sledding. <i> How can we go sledding when there isn’t a snowstorm?</i> her brows furrowed as she glanced up at the darkened sky.  She shivered and hurried towards Loki’s apartment and knocked on the door.</p><p>“Hello, dearest,” he pulled her inside and kissed her warmly.</p><p>“Hello, love, how are we going to go sledding today in that?” Hermione asked as she pointed towards the window.</p><p>“Pfft, don’t worry, Thor has it all worked out,” Loki grinned as they heard a crack of thunder.</p><p>Hermione’s arms crossed as she stared firmly at Loki. “Oh really?”</p><p>“Look, there’s some snow falling now! Let’s go outside and smell the crisp cold air.” Loki urged her as he saw the snowflakes drifting downwards to the ground.</p><p>“Oh very well,” Hermione allowed Loki to guide her outside and breath in the air. “It's all so fresh and clean smelling,” Hermione smelled deeply and bent her head to see Loki holding up the sled.</p><p>She saw his eagerness and after the snow started to stick she followed him to the nearest hill.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>